CO-workers, lovers or both?
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Follow surgeons life in a LA Hospital. There's romance, drama and of course medicine. Rated T. Rating changed from M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! This is my new story that I was telling you about on my profile. So this is a doctor story. I hope you like. All Human. Mostly on Bella's Point of view.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**CO- WORKERS, LOVERS OR BOTH?**

It was always my dream to become a surgeon. I helped people all my life. When I was seven, my parents gave me stethoscope as a birthday present. When I was eighteen I got a scholarship to Harvard. I studied to be a surgeon. A Heart and Vascular surgeon. Here I am, at the age of thirty, working in a biggest hospital in LA as an attending. My best friend Alice works as a general surgeon and other best friend Rosalie works as an orthopedic surgeon.

Today is a busy day. I had three surgeries and stuff meeting. Apparently three new surgeons are starting tomorrow. Chief thinks it's nice to know what people look like. After my second surgery I went to get some lunch with Rose and Alice.

"Did you know that one of the new surgeons is Chief's son?" Alice said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No way. " I said as I ate my salad. Suddenly my pager beeped "911". "Sorry guys. Duty calls." I ran from the cafeteria and went look my patient. Her heart stopped beating suddenly. We tried to get it beating with no luck. After 15 minutes we called her.

"Time of death 1:25pm." I said. I went out of the room and to the staircase. I sat on the stair and put my hand in my hands. I always hate to lose a patient.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask behind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. " I just lost a patient."

"I'm sorry." I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and looked straight to emerald green eyes. Suddenly I couldn't think straight. I felt _Dazzled?_ He chuckled and offered his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen, new pediatrician." He said. I took his hand.

" Isabella Swan but I prefer just Bella and I'm Heart and vascular surgeon." I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

" You too." Then I noticed the name. "You're Chief's son." He laughed.

"Yeah. " He said.

"Do you know the other two new doctors?" I asked.

"Yeah. Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. We're great friends. We worked in Seattle together. My dad told me that they need a new pediatrician here, so I came here and they came with me." He said chuckling. " It's like I'm the boss of the three of us." I Smiled.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Emmett is a plastic surgeon and Jasper is Neurosurgeon." He said. Then my pager beeped. I was needed in the ER.

"Well, I got to go." I said as I got up. He got up too and followed me to ER.

"Dr. Swan, Trauma room 3." Nurse said. I nodded and went into the room.

"Okay, what do you got?"

"Tina Johnson, 30 year old female. Was in the car in the middle of multiple collision. Heart stopped once on the way here and stomach feels hard. Stable for now."

"Okay. Order an X-ray and MRI. We need to see if she needs surgery. Page me when you get results." Resident nodded.

"Dr. Swan. You're needed in the trauma room 1." Nurse said from the doorway. I ran there.

" Tim Johnson , 35 year old male. Flew through car windshield. Has several pieces of glass in heart, lungs and near his kidneys."

"Okay. Page Dr. Brandon and book an OR. You scrub with me." Angela, my resident, nodded. I went to get my scrub cap and went to scrub room. Alice came five minutes later.

"OMG! I met one of the new doctors. Jasper Whitlock. He's so hot." She said while scrubbing.

"I met chief's son, Edward Cullen." I said.

"Was he anything like Chief?" She asked as nurses helped us with our cloves.

"No. He was actually opposite of it." I said.

"Scalpel." Nurse handed it. We worked for two hours. When we were done, I asked Angela to close the patient.

"That went well." Alice as we walked out of the OR.

"Yeah. I'm going to go check his wife. She was in the accident too." At the same time her resident came with results.

"Tina Johnson, 30. MRI showed minor bleeding but not serious. X-ray was clear. She's stable."

"Okay. Let's keep her overnight and if bleeding gets worse, we operate." He nodded and left the room.

"I need coffee." I said to Alice.

"Me too." She said. We went to cafeteria to get some coffee. I also took sandwich.

"We have that stuff meeting in twenty minutes." I said. Alice nodded. I ate my sandwich quickly and we went in the conference room. everyone was there already.

"Good afternoon everyone. As you already know. Tomorrow, three surgeons are starting here. So let me introduce to you Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. They all transformed here from Seattle. " And then my pager beeped. _Why now?_

"Excuse me chief, I got to go." he nodded. I ran out and went to check my patient. It was Mr. Johnson.

"What happened!?" I yelled as I came into the room.

" He has embolism in his coronary artery and it made bleeding in his brain." Resident said…

"Shit! I'll go get Dr. Whitlock and you book an OR now! I yelled as I ran to the conference room.

"Excuse me! Dr. Whitlock! We need you!" I said. He nodded and we ran to scrub room. I explained the situation and we got to work. We worked for four hours. I got the embolism out and Dr. Whitlock got the bleeding under control.

"Thanks. I know it was a short notice and all." I said to him as we walked out of the surgical wing.

"It's no problem. I love my job." He said smiling at me.

I went home at 5am. I was exhausted. I got into shower and went to bed. This was rough day.

**There it is. I don't know anything about medicine but thank god Internet exist. Read and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey People! School has started again and I have so much to do. I have to study hard because I'm starting high school next year. I have projects at school so updating can be tricky. I'm struggling in a couple of subjects also. Updating may be once a week or once every two weeks. Sorry.. Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Here are ages of the characters:**

**Edward 33**

**Jasper 32**

**Emmett 33**

**Rosalie 31**

**Alice 30**

**Bella 31**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**CO - WORKERS, LOVERS, OR BOTH?**

This week has been crazy. There were two accidents and a lot of patients. I'm exhausted. Today I'm working in pediatric wing helping in a case. I walked to the patient's room. Dr. Cullen was already there. I shook hands with everyone. Then my resident Angela started.

"Amy Bright, 7, congenital dilatation of the heart wall, has seen five doctors in the west coast but no one found a cure for it. Medication started when her symptoms started at the age of four." Angela read from the chart. I took my stethoscope.

"Okay Amy. I'm Bella. I'm going to listen your heart now. Will you let me do that?" I asked. she nodded.

"Okay. Take deep breaths." I put the stethoscope to her chest. She shivered.

"I know it's a little cold. " After a minute I took it away.

"What did the other doctors said about this?" I asked from her parents.

"They told that there isn't any hope. They've only seen it a few times but they were caught too late. All of them said that maybe you could help." Mr. Bright said smiling little.

"This doesn't seem hopeless. I'll do everything I can." I said smiling back.

"I'll be also assisting so I'm sure we'll be fine." Edward said. I nodded. I turned to Angela.

"Order an MRI and CT scan. Page when they're done." She nodded. I turned back to parents.

"I'll come later with results." They nodded. I walked out of the room to get some coffee. Edward followed me.

"You're great with kids." He said as we got to the coffee cart. He bought my coffee.

"Yeah. I love kids. I just hate to see the look on the parents' faces when I have to tell the bad news. It's hard." I said sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, I hate it too. But saving their lives, and telling the good news bright your day. Seeing the smile on their faces makes me smile too." He said as he escorted us to sit down on the stuff room couch. I smiled. We continued talking for an hour. He told me about his life and I told how I wanted to become a doctor. Then our pagers beeped.

"It's Amy's results." I said. We walked to the scan room. Angela was there.

"Okay. What do you got?" I asked. She put the scans up.

"Okay. Here is a scan from three weeks ago from Sacramento Hospital. And here is today." She said. The dilatation has gotten bigger. I sighed. I hate this job sometimes.

"It's gotten bigger. It's only matter of time when it becomes too much for her." Angela said. Edward and I nodded agreeing with her.

"She might need a transplant. It's better than start operating this. It's too much for her body to handle. If we operate this she'll die." I said. Edward looked little sad about this.

"What's her blood type?" I asked from Angela.

"O-" She said. I nodded once.

"Okay. Call to the Organ bank and put us on the list. This is only about time now." I said fighting back my tears. I hate this. She nodded and left the room. I felt couple tears fall. Then I was being hugged by Edward. It felt wonderful.

"Sshhh…. I know this sucks. We just have to wait for the heart." He said trying to stop my tears. I nodded against his chest. I quickly calmed myself.

"Okay. Let's go tell the parents." I said. He nodded. We waked to Amy's room. She was sleeping. Her parents heard us come in. They looked hopeful. We told them the results and in the end of it Mrs. Bright was crying against her husband's chest.

"We're very sorry. All we have to do is wait for the heart." I said.

"How long will it take?" Mr. Bright asked.

"It could take days or it could take weeks. She's now first on the list. " I said. He nodded and rubbed his wife's back.

"Excuse us." I said and we left the room. Alice and Rose walked towards me.

"Hey! You want to go to get some drinks?" Rose asked. I quickly agreed.

"Edward, do you want to come with us? Emmett and Jasper will be there too." Alice asked. _When did they asked them?_

"Uh, sure." Edward said. We went to change our scrubs. 15 minutes later all six of us walked to the bar across the street. I quickly ordered a drink. We all just talked and had a good time. Suddenly mine and Edward's pagers beeped. "911".

"Shit. It's Amy." Edward as we got up. We quickly ran to the hospital and saw Amy vomiting blood.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Here is it. The next chapter will come HOPEFULLY in a couple of days. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey people! I decided to re-write this story from now on. I deleted three chapters so this is the third chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**CO-WORKERS, LOVERS OR BOTH**

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

"_Hey! You want to go to get some drinks?" Rose asked. I quickly agreed._

"_Edward, do you want to come with us? Emmett and Jasper will be there too." Alice asked. When did they asked them?_

"_Uh, sure." Edward said. We went to change our scrubs. 15 minutes later all six of us walked to the bar across the street. I quickly ordered a drink. We all just talked and had a good time. Suddenly mine and Edward's pagers beeped. "911"._

"_Shit. It's Amy." Edward as we got up. We quickly ran to the hospital and saw Amy vomiting blood._

"Quick. Book an OR and page Dr. Brandon." Edward yelled to the nurses. We ran to change into scrubs and went to the scrub room.

"Damn it." Edward muttered. Alice came and scrubbed quickly. We told her about the situation.

"We need to check her heart, lungs and liver. Those are most likely the reason to the blood vomiting." I said. They agreed and we started.

An hour later Edward and Alice were closing when I was stanch the bleeding in her lungs. The vomiting was from the hole in her lungs. It was caused by her heart.

"Shit." I muttered. Suddenly her heart stopped.

"Start CPR!" I yelled. Edward came opposite of me. I was trying to get the bleeding stop. 10 minutes later her heart started beating. We all sighed of relief.

"Let's close and take her to the ICU." I said. We closed and the others took her. I went to scrub room and took my scrub cap off. I sat on the floor my head in my hands. Then I felt someone sitting next to me.

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't know this could happen. " Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulder. Alice sat the other side and took my hand.

"Think about the positive. She's still alive. We just need to get her a new heart and she will be fine." Alice said. I nodded and got up.

"Come on. Let's go tell her parents." We walked to the waiting area. Her parents saw us and got up. They looked hopeful. We asked them to sit down and we told them the bad news. They were both crying when we finished.

"She's now first on the list. We just need to wait for the call." Edward said. They asked if could see her. Alice offered to take them to her.

"You should get some sleep." Edward said.

"So should you." I said back. He looked like he could fall asleep any minute. He got up and took my hand. He took us to on-call room. We took off our shoes and went to sleep. He slept in the opposite of me.

I couldn't sleep. I turned around and looked Edwards sleeping form. He looked so handsome. His breathing was even and he snored a little. Suddenly I wanted to lie there in his arms. I got up and sat on his bed.

"Edward?" I whispered and pushed him lightly. "Edward? I can't sleep." I whispered. he stirred a little and opened his eyes.

" Come here." He said sleepily holding his arms. I blushed and lied down next to him. He put his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest. I fell asleep in minutes.

I woke up two hours later to an empty bed. _Where is he? _I got up and put my shoes on. I walked out of the room and saw Rose standing in nurse's station filling a chart.

"Hey." I said as I got to her.

"Hey." she smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. " I said smiling slightly.

"I saw Edward leave there about 20 minutes ago. He said not to disturb you." she said smirking.

"I just slept there. We were exhausted after the surgery." I said before she got any ideas.

"Sure. I just walked into the on-call room seeing Edward hugging you close to him. You looked comfortable. Smiling and all." She said smirking. I blushed bright red.

"Do you like him?" she asked suddenly serious. I nodded.

"Yeah. I said blushing even redder. "Let's just get to work." I said and walked away.

"Dr. Swan! Dr. Swan!" I heard behind me. I turned and saw first-year resident, Dr. Ying running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dr. McCarty sent me here to see if you have anything to do to." One of them, Dr. Ying asked.

"I have heart valve surgery in 30 minutes. But aren't you in McCarty's service today?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, but he sent me here." He said. I sighed.

"Fine. You scrub in. Go prep him. I see you in OR." I said giving him the patient's chart. I rubbed my foreheads.

"Stressed?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned and saw Jasper standing there.

"Yeah. I have seven year old girl in ICU waiting for a heart and those residents get on my nerves." I said. He chuckled.

"This is hard job. Don't worry. Tomorrow might be better." He said patting my shoulder and walked away. I went to get ready for surgery.

::_::::_:::_::::_::::_::::_:;:::_::::_::

Surgery went well. I was standing at the nurse's station filling a chart when my pager beeped. It was for Amy. I walked to the room to see Amy awake.

"Hey Amy! You're awake.. Will you let me hear your heart?" I asked. She nodded weakly. I tried not to cry. Her heart was so weak. Suddenly Edward ran to the room.

"Bella. We found her a heart." He said. I smiled and paged my residents. They came 3 minutes later.

"Prep her for heart transplant. Now!" I said and ran. I met Edward in scrub room.

"This made my day." He said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said smiling. We went to the OR and started.

Surgery took four hours and we succeeded. Edward and I were washing our hands.

"We have to go celebrate this." Edward said smiling at me.

"Yeah. I need a drink." I said smiling.

"Meet me in the lobby at 15 minutes." He said. I nodded.

I changed my clothes and went to lobby. Edward was there waiting. We walked to a bar across the street.

"apple martini, please." I said.

"And beer." Edward said. we walked to a table and sat down. We took our drinks and raised them.

"Here's to a successful heart transplant. Cheers." He said.

"Cheers." I clinked my glass to his and took a sip. We drank a couple of drinks and just hang out. I learned a lot about him. He's an only child. His mother Esme is interior designer. His favorite color is blue and he likes fast cars. We had a great time. At four am we decided to call it a night. We outside a bar and I tried to get a cab. Cab drived next to us and I turned to Edward.

"I'm going to go get some sleep." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." He said.

"Well…. Good night." I said.

"Good night." He said back. I turned to go sit in the cab when suddenly took my hand, turned me and crashed his lips to mine.

**Here it is. I didn't like the accident thing I had so here is something else. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people... Sorry Sorry Sorry.. For not updating for four months. I'm sorry. **

**By the way.. I changed rating to T. I can't write lemons. I may change it back when I try to write lemon. :) **

**This is really really short and it's about Bella's feelings about the kiss. **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

His lips felt amazing. It was like fireworks. I was very dazzled at the moment. His tongue came to my lips asking for entrance. I let him and our tongues danced together. My arms went around his neck and his went around my waist.

I moaned into his mouth. He tightened his arms around me. It was very heated until someone cleared their throat. We broke away and saw that the cab driver was impatiently tapping his watch. Edward chuckled and kissed me quick one time. He leaned to my ear and whispered.

"I've been waiting to do that." I smiled.

"Well. I'm glad you did it now." I answered. He smiled.

"Well. I better let you go before the cab driver leaves." He said. I nodded and got into the cab. He shut the door and waved. I waved back. When he was out of sight I touched my lips and closed my eyes. It was the best kiss of my life.

**Here it is. Read and review. **


End file.
